culturenationfandomcom-20200214-history
January 12
January 12 is the 12th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. There are 353 days remaining until the end of the year (354 in leap years). Events *1528 – Gustav I of Sweden is crowned king. *1554 – Bayinnaung, who would go on to assemble the largest empire in the history of Southeast Asia, is crowned King of Burma. *1616 – The city of Belém is founded in Pará, Brazil by Francisco Caldeira Castelo Branco. *1777 – Mission Santa Clara de Asís is founded in what is now Santa Clara, California. *1808 – The organizational meeting that led to the creation of the Wernerian Natural History Society, a former Scottish learned society, is held in Edinburgh, Scotland. *1808 – John Rennie's scheme to defend St Mary's Church, Reculver, founded in 669, from coastal erosion was abandoned in favour of demolition, despite the church being an exemplar of Anglo-Saxon architecture and sculpture. *1848 – The Palermo rising takes place in Sicily against the Bourbon Kingdom of the Two Sicilies. *1866 – The Royal Aeronautical Society is formed in London. *1872 – Yohannes IV is crowned Emperor of Ethiopia in Axum, the first imperial coronation in that city in over 200 years. *1895 – The National Trust is founded in the United Kingdom. *1898 – Itō Hirobumi begins his third term as Prime Minister of Japan. *1899 – Thirteen crew members and five apprentices are rescued from the stricken schooner Forest Hall by the Lynmouth Lifeboat when the former founders off the coast of Devon. *1902 – Uddevalla Suffrage Association is formally dissolved. *1906 – Sir Henry Campbell-Bannerman's cabinet (which included amongst its members H. H. Asquith, David Lloyd George, and Winston Churchill) embarks on sweeping social reforms after a Liberal landslide in the British general election. *1908 – A long-distance radio message is sent from the Eiffel Tower for the first time. *1911 – The University of the Philippines College of Law is formally established; three future Philippine presidents are among the first enrollees. *1915 – The United States House of Representatives rejects a proposal to give women the right to vote. *1916 – Both Oswald Boelcke and Max Immelmann, for achieving eight aerial victories each over Allied aircraft, receive the German Empire's highest military award, the Pour le Mérite as the first German aviators to earn it. *1918 – Finland's "Mosaic Confessors" law goes into effect, making Finnish Jews full citizens. *1921 – Acting to restore confidence in baseball after the Black Sox Scandal, Judge Kenesaw Mountain Landis is elected as Major League Baseball's first commissioner. *1926 – Original Sam 'n' Henry aired on Chicago radio later renamed Amos 'n' Andy in 1928. *1932 – Hattie Caraway becomes the first woman elected to the United States Senate. *1942 – World War II: United States President Franklin D. Roosevelt creates the National War Labor Board. *1959 – The Caves of Nerja are rediscovered in Spain. *1962 – Vietnam War: Operation Chopper, the first American combat mission in the war, takes place. *1964 – Rebels in Zanzibar begin a revolt known as the Zanzibar Revolution and proclaim a republic. *1966 – Lyndon B. Johnson states that the United States should stay in South Vietnam until Communist aggression there is ended. *1967 – Dr. James Bedford becomes the first person to be cryonically preserved with intent of future resuscitation. *1969 – The New York Jets of the American Football League defeat the Baltimore Colts of the National Football League to win Super Bowl III in what is considered to be one of the greatest upsets in sports history. *1970 – Biafra capitulates, ending the Nigerian Civil War. *1971 – The Harrisburg Seven: Reverend Philip Berrigan and five others are indicted on charges of conspiring to kidnap Henry Kissinger and of plotting to blow up the heating tunnels of federal buildings in Washington, D.C. *1971 – All in the Family The famous situation comedy premieres on CBS *1976 – The United Nations Security Council votes 11-1 to allow the Palestine Liberation Organization to participate in a Security Council debate (without voting rights). *1986 – Space Shuttle program: Congressman Bill Nelson lifts off from Kennedy Space Center aboard [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Space_Shuttle_Columbia Columbia] on mission STS-61-C as a Mission Specialist. *1991 – Gulf War: An act of the U.S. Congress authorizes the use of military force to drive Iraq out of Kuwait. *1998 – Nineteen European nations agree to forbid human cloning. *2001 – Downtown Disney opens to the public as part of the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California. *2004 – The world's largest ocean liner, [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/RMS_Queen_Mary_2 RMS Queen Mary 2], makes its maiden voyage. *2005 – Deep Impact launches from Cape Canaveral on a Delta II rocket. *2006 – A stampede during the Stoning of the Devil ritual on the last day at the Hajj in Mina, Saudi Arabia, kills at least 362 Muslim pilgrims. *2006 – The French warship Clemenceau reaches Egypt and is barred access to the Suez Canal. Greenpeace activists board the ship. *2007 – Comet C/2006 P1 (McNaught) reaches perihelion becoming the brightest comet in more than 40 years. *2010 – An earthquake occurs killing an estimated 316,000 and destroying the majority of the capital Port-au-Prince. *2012 – Violent protests occur in Bucharest, Romania, as two-day-old demonstrations continue against President Traian Băsescu's economic austerity measures. Clashes are reported in numerous Romanian cities between protesters and law enforcement officers. *2015 – Cameroon kills 143 Boko Haram fighters in clashes. *2015 – A serviceman stationed at the Russian 102nd Military Base, kills seven people in Gyumri, Armenia. Births *1483 – Henry III of Nassau-Breda (d. 1538) *1562 – Charles Emmanuel I, Duke of Savoy (d. 1630) *1576 – Petrus Scriverius, Dutch historian and scholar (d. 1660) *1577 – Jan Baptist van Helmont, Flemish chemist and physician (d. 1644) *1580 – Alexander Ruthven, Scottish traitor (d. 1600) *1588 – John Winthrop, English-American lawyer and politician, 2nd Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony (d. 1649) *1591 – Jusepe de Ribera, Spanish painter (d. 1652) *1597 – François Duquesnoy, Flemish sculptor (d. 1643) *1628 – Charles Perrault, French author (d. 1703) *1673 – Rosalba Carriera, Italian painter (d. 1757) *1711 – Gaetano Latilla, Italian composer (d. 1788) *1715 – Jacques Duphly, French organist and composer (d. 1789) *1716 – Antonio de Ulloa, Spanish general and politician, 1st Spanish Governor of Louisiana (d. 1795) *1721 – Duke Ferdinand of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel, Prussian field marshal (d. 1792) *1723 – Samuel Langdon, American clergyman and educator (d. 1797) *1724 – Frances Brooke, English author and playwright (d. 1789) *1729 – Edmund Burke, Irish philosopher, academic, and politician (d. 1797) *1746 – Johann Heinrich Pestalozzi, Swiss philosopher and educator (d. 1827) *1751 – Ferdinand I of the Two Sicilies (d. 1825) *1772 – Mikhail Speransky, Russian politician (d. 1839) *1786 – Sir Robert Inglis, 2nd Baronet, English politician (d. 1855) *1792 – Johan August Arfwedson, Swedish chemist and academic (d. 1841) *1797 – Gideon Brecher, Austrian physician and author (d. 1873) *1810 – Ferdinand II of the Two Sicilies (d. 1859) *1822 – Étienne Lenoir, French engineer, designed the internal combustion engine (d. 1900) *1837 – Adolf Jensen, German pianist and composer (d. 1879) *1849 – Jean Béraud, Russian-French painter (d. 1935) *1856 – John Singer Sargent, Italian-English painter and educator (d. 1925) *1860 – Louis Dutfoy, French target shooter (d. 1904) *1863 – Swami Vivekananda, Indian monk and philosopher (d. 1902) *1873 – Spyridon Louis, Greek runner (d. 1940) *1874 – Laura Adams Armer, American author and photographer (d. 1963) *1874 – James Juvenal, American rower (d. 1942) *1876 – Fevzi Çakmak, Turkish field marshal and politician, Prime Minister of the Turkish Provisional Government (d. 1950) *1876 – Jack London, American author and journalist (d. 1916) *1876 – Ermanno Wolf-Ferrari, Italian composer and educator (d. 1948) *1877 – Frank J. Corr, American lawyer and politician, 45th Mayor of Chicago (d. 1934) *1878 – Ferenc Molnár, Hungarian-American author and playwright (d. 1952) *1879 – Ray Harroun, American race car driver (d. 1968) *1879 – Anton Uesson, Estonian engineer and politician (d. 1942) *1882 – Milton Sills, American actor and screenwriter (d. 1930) *1884 – Texas Guinan, Canadian-born American entertainer and businesswoman (d. 1933) *1889 – Mirza Basheer-ud-Din Mahmood Ahmad, Indian-Pakistani spiritual leader (d. 1965) *1890 – Johannes Vares, Estonian poet, physician, and politician (d. 1946) *1892 – Mikhail Gurevich, Russian aircraft designer; co-founded the Russian Aircraft Corporation (d. 1976) *1893 – Hermann Göring, German commander, pilot, and politician; Minister President of Prussia (d. 1946) *1893 – Alfred Rosenberg, Estonian-German architect and politician (d. 1946) *1894 – Georges Carpentier, French boxer and actor (d. 1975) *1894 – Van Vanthoff, Australian public servant (d. 1967) *1895 – Leo Aryeh Mayer, Polish-Israeli scholar and academic (d. 1959) *1896 – David Wechsler, Romanian-American psychologist and author (d. 1981) *1899 – Pierre Bernac, French opera singer and educator (d. 1979) *1899 – Paul Hermann Müller, Swiss chemist and academic; Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1965) *1901 – Karl Künstler, German SS officer (d. 1945) *1903 – Igor Kurchatov, Russian physicist and academic (d. 1960) *1904 – Mississippi Fred McDowell, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 1972) *1905 – Nihal Atsız, Turkish author, poet, and philosopher (d. 1975) *1905 – James Bennett Griffin, American archaeologist and academic (d. 1997) *1905 – Tex Ritter, American singer and actor (d. 1974) *1906 – Emmanuel Levinas, Lithuanian-French historian, philosopher, and academic (d. 1995) *1907 – Sergei Korolev, Russian colonel and engineer (d. 1966) *1908 – Jean Delannoy, French actor, director, and screenwriter (d. 2008) *1908 – Clement Hurd, American illustrator (d. 1988) *1910 – Patsy Kelly, American actress and singer (d. 1981) *1910 – Luise Rainer, German-American actress (d. 2014) *1912 – Richard Kuremaa, Estonian footballer (d. 1991) *1915 – Paul Jarrico, American screenwriter and producer (d. 1997) *1915 – Joseph-Aurèle Plourde, Canadian archbishop (d. 2013) *1916 – P. W. Botha, South African politician, 8th Prime Minister of South Africa (d. 2006) *1916 – Jay McShann, American singer-songwriter and pianist (d. 2006) *1916 – William Pleeth, English cellist and educator (d. 1999) *1917 – Walter Hendl, American pianist, composer, and conductor (d. 2007) *1917 – Jimmy Skinner, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (d. 2007) *1918 – Maharishi Mahesh Yogi, Indian-Dutch guru and educator (d. 2008) *1920 – James L. Farmer, Jr., American activist; co-founded Congress of Racial Equality (d. 1999) *1920 – Jerzy Zubrzycki, Polish-Australian sociologist and academic (d. 2009) *1922 – Paul Hansard, German-English actor (d. 2013) *1922 – Tadeusz Żychiewicz, Polish journalist and historian (d. 1994) *1923 – Vic Allen, English sociologist, economist, and historian (d. 2014) *1923 – Ira Hayes, American marine, who raised the U.S. flag on Iwo Jima (d. 1955) *1924 – Olivier Gendebien, Belgian race car driver (d. 1998) *1924 – Grethe Holmer, Danish actress (d. 2004) *1924 – Chris Chase, American model, actress, and journalist (d. 2013) *1925 – Bill Burrud, American television host, producer, and actor (d. 1990) *1925 – Katherine MacGregor, American actress and dancer *1925 – Bodil Udsen, Danish actress (d. 2008) *1926 – Morton Feldman, American composer and academic (d. 1987) *1926 – Andrew Laszlo, Hungarian-American cinematographer (d. 2011) *1926 – Ray Price, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 2013) *1928 – Lloyd Ruby, American race car driver (d. 2009) *1929 – Alasdair MacIntyre, Scottish-American philosopher and academic *1930 – Tim Horton, Canadian ice hockey player and businessman; founded Tim Hortons (d. 1974) *1930 – Jennifer Johnston, Irish author and playwright *1930 – Glenn Yarbrough, American singer and actor *1932 – Tzeni Karezi, Greek actress and screenwriter (d. 1992) *1932 – Des O'Connor, English comedian, singer, and television host *1933 – Michael Aspel, English television host *1933 – Pavlos Matesis, Greek author and playwright (d. 2013) *1934 – Metin Serezli, Turkish actor (d. 2013) *1934 – Alan Sharp, Scottish-American author and screenwriter (d. 2013) *1934 – Mick Sullivan, English rugby player and coach *1935 – Kreskin, American magician and actor *1936 – Jennifer Hilton, Baroness Hilton of Eggardon, English police officer and politician *1936 – Raimonds Pauls, Latvian pianist and composer *1936 – Brajanath Ratha, Indian poet and activist (d. 2014) *1937 – Marie Dubois, French actress (d. 2014) Teresa del Conde*1937 – Shirley Eaton, English actress *1937 – Vicente Sardinero, Spanish opera singer (d. 2002) *1938 – Qazi Hussain Ahmad, Pakistani scholar and politician (d. 2013) *1938 – Teresa del Conde, Mexican art historian and critic *1938 – Lewis Fiander, Australian actor *1939 – William Lee Golden, American singer (The Oak Ridge Boys) *1939 – Jim Palosaari, American evangelist (d. 2011) *1940 – Ronald Shannon Jackson, American drummer and composer (d. 2013) *1941 – Long John Baldry, English-Canadian singer-songwriter and voice actor (d. 2005) *1941 – Fiona Caldicott, English psychiatrist and psychotherapist *1941 – Chet Jastremski, American swimmer and physician (d. 2014) *1942 – Bernardine Dohrn, American activist and academic *1944 – Hans Henning Atrott, Prussian author and theorist *1944 – Joe Frazier, American boxer and actor (d. 2011) *1944 – Vlastimil Hort, Czech chess player *1944 – Viktoria Postnikova, Russian pianist *1944 – Carlos Villagrán, Mexican actor and journalist *1945 – Maggie Bell, Scottish singer-songwriter *1945 – André Bicaba, Burkinabé sprinter *1946 – Hazel Cosgrove, Lady Cosgrove, Scottish lawyer and judge *1946 – George Duke, American keyboard player, composer, and educator (d. 2013) *1946 – Cynthia Robinson, American trumpet player and singer *1947 – Richard Carwardine, English historian and academic *1947 – Tom Dempsey, American football player *1947 – Sally Hamwee, Baroness Hamwee, English politician *1948 – Kenny Allen, English footballer *1948 – Anthony Andrews, English actor and producer *1948 – Gordon Campbell, Canadian educator and politician; 34th Premier of British Columbia *1948 – John Etheridge, English guitarist (Soft Machine) *1948 – Brendan Foster, English sportscaster *1948 – Khalid Abdul Muhammad, American activist (d. 2001) *1948 – William Nicholson, English author and screenwriter *1949 – Kentarō Haneda, Japanese pianist and composer (d. 2007) *1949 – Ottmar Hitzfeld, German footballer and manager *1949 – Hamadi Jebali, Tunisian engineer, journalist, and politician; 19th Prime Minister of Tunisia *1949 – Haruki Murakami, Japanese author, translator, and academic *1949 – Wayne Wang, Hong Kong-American director, producer, and screenwriter *1950 – Sheila Jackson Lee, American lawyer, judge, and politician *1950 – Göran Lindblad, Swedish dentist and politician *1950 – Bob McEwen, American politician *1950 – Dorrit Moussaieff, Israeli-Icelandic jewelry designer and businesswoman; 5th First Lady of Iceland *1950 – Ricky Ray Rector, American murderer (d. 1992) *1950 – Greg X. Volz, American singer *1951 – Kirstie Alley, American actress and producer *1951 – Ann Althouse, American scholar, author, and academic *1951 – Rush Limbaugh, American talk show host and author *1951 – Drew Pearson, American football player and sportscaster *1952 – Ponvannan, Indian actor and director *1952 – Charles Faulkner, American-English computer programmer and author *1952 – Walter Mosley, American author and actor *1952 – John Walker, New Zealand runner *1953 – Mary Harron, Canadian director and screenwriter *1954 – Howard Stern, American radio host, actor, and author *1955 – Tom Ardolino, American drummer (d. 2012) *1955 – Rockne S. O'Bannon, American screenwriter and producer *1956 – Marie Colvin, American-English journalist (d. 2012) *1957 – B. Brian Blair, American wrestler and politician *1957 – John Lasseter, American animator, director, and producer *1957 – Jeremy Sams, English director, playwright, and composer *1958 – Christiane Amanpour, Iranian-British journalist *1958 – Curt Fraser, American-Canadian ice hockey player and coach *1959 – Blixa Bargeld, German singer-songwriter, guitarist, and actor *1959 – Per Gessle, Swedish singer-songwriter and guitarist (Roxette and Gyllene Tider) *1959 – Nick Nairn, Scottish chef *1960 – Oliver Platt, Canadian-American actor *1960 – Dominique Wilkins, French-American basketball player *1961 – Simon Russell Beale, Malaysian-English actor *1961 – Tahawwur Hussain Rana, Pakistani-Canadian physician and terrorist *1962 – Joe Quesada, American author and illustrator *1962 – Luna Vachon, American-Canadian wrestler (d. 2010) *1963 – François Girard, Canadian director and screenwriter *1963 – Nando Reis, Brazilian singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer *1964 – Laura Arraya, Argentinian-Peruvian tennis player *1964 – Jeff Bezos, American businessman, founded Amazon.com *1964 – Clare Holman, English actress and director *1965 – Mark Moore, English DJ and producer *1965 – Alexandra Wentworth, American actress and producer *1965 – Rob Zombie, American singer-songwriter, producer, actor, and director *1966 – Olivier Martinez, French-American actor *1967 – Vendela Kirsebom, Swedish-American model and actress *1967 – Grigoriy Yegorov, Kazakhstani pole vaulter *1968 – Keith Anderson, American singer-songwriter *1968 – Big Dick Dudley, American wrestler (d. 2002) *1968 – Rachael Harris, American actress *1968 – Junichi Masuda, Japanese director, producer, and composer *1968 – Heather Mills, English model and activist *1968 – Mauro Silva, Brazilian footballer *1969 – David Mitchell, English author and translator *1969 – Margaret Nagle, American screenwriter and producer *1969 – Robert Prosinečki, Croatian footballer and manager *1970 – Raekwon, American rapper *1970 – Mig Ayesa, Filipino-Australian singer-songwriter and actor *1970 – Zack de la Rocha, American singer-songwriter *1971 – Scott Burrell, American basketball player and coach *1972 – Priyanka Gandhi, Indian politician *1972 – Espen Knutsen, Norwegian ice hockey player and coach *1972 – Jason Sklar, American comedian and actor *1972 – Randy Sklar, American comedian and actor *1973 – Brian Culbertson, American pianist and producer *1973 – Dan Haseltine, American singer-songwriter *1973 – Maret Vaher, Estonian orienteer *1973 – Matt Wong, American bass player *1973 – Hande Yener, Turkish singer-songwriter, producer, and actress *1974 – Melanie C, English singer-songwriter and actress *1974 – Claudia Conserva, Chilean model and actress *1974 – Tor Arne Hetland, Norwegian skier *1975 – Jason Freese, American saxophonist, songwriter, and producer *1975 – Jocelyn Thibault, Canadian ice hockey player *1975 – Piolo Pascual, Filipino actor, singer, host, and producer *1976 – Miki Nakatani, Japanese actress and singer *1977 – Stéphan Buckland, Mauritian sprinter *1977 – Yoandy Garlobo, Cuban baseball player *1977 – Cade McNown, American football player *1977 – Piolo Pascual, Filipino actor, singer, and producer *1978 – Luis Ayala, Mexican baseball player *1978 – Jeremy Camp, American singer-songwriter and guitarist *1978 – Bonaventure Kalou, Ivorian footballer *1978 – Kim Sa-rang, South Korean actress *1978 – Maurizio Zaffiri, Italian rugby player *1979 – Marián Hossa, Slovak ice hockey player *1979 – Lee Bo-young, South Korean actress and model *1979 – Grzegorz Rasiak, Polish footballer *1979 – David Zabriskie, American cyclist *1980 – Ares, Swiss-American wrestler *1980 – Bobby Crosby, American baseball player *1981 – Amerie, American singer-songwriter, producer, and actress *1981 – João Paulo Daniel, Brazilian footballer *1981 – Kristin Eubanks, American wrestler and model *1981 – Dan Klecko, American football player *1981 – Angus Macdonald, New Zealand rugby player *1981 – Luis Ernesto Pérez, Mexican footballer *1982 – Sherzod Abdurahmonov, Uzbek boxer *1982 – Paul-Henri Mathieu, French tennis player *1982 – Chris Ray, American baseball player *1982 – Dimitrios Tsiamis, Greek triple jumper *1982 – Hans Van Alphen, Belgian decathlete *1982 – Dean Whitehead, English footballer *1982 – Dontrelle Willis, American baseball player *1983 – Styliani Kaltsidou, Greek basketball player *1984 – Andrew Chan, Australian drug trafficker (d. 2015) *1984 – Chaunté Lowe, American high jumper *1984 – Scott Olsen, American baseball player *1984 – Oribe Peralta, Mexican footballer *1984 – Daniel Sepulveda, American football player *1984 – Jonathan Zydko, French footballer *1984 – Oyo Boy Sotto, Filipino actor *1985 – Yohana Cobo, Spanish actress *1985 – Gerard Lawson, American football player *1985 – Artem Milevskiy, Ukrainian footballer *1985 – Borja Valero, Spanish footballer *1986 – Kehoma Brenner, German rugby player *1986 – Miguel Ángel Nieto, Spanish footballer *1986 – Pablo Daniel Osvaldo, Argentinian-Italian footballer *1986 – Kieron Richardson, English actor *1987 – Andi Muise, Canadian model *1987 – Naya Rivera, American actress and singer *1987 – Will Rothhaar, American actor *1987 – Salvatore Sirigu, Italian footballer *1988 – Ytalo, Brazilian footballer *1988 – Chris Casement, Irish footballer *1988 – Holder da Silva, Guinea-Bissauan sprinter *1988 – Claude Giroux, Canadian ice hockey player *1988 – Andrew Lawrence, American actor *1989 – Thiemo-Jérôme Kialka, German footballer *1989 – Arci Muñoz, Filipino actress *1990 – Sergey Karjakin, Ukrainian chess player *1990 – Sergei Muhhin, Estonian figure skater *1991 – Pixie Lott, English singer-songwriter, dancer, and actress *1992 – Ishak Belfodil, Algerian footballer *1992 – Georgia May Jagger, English model *1992 – Mao Kobayashi, Japanese model and singer *1992 – Samuele Longo, Italian footballer *1993 – D.O., South Korean singer, dancer, and actor *1993 – Aika Mitsui, Japanese singer *1993 – Simone Pecorini, Italian footballer *1994 – Emre Can, German footballer *1996 – Ai Hashimoto, Japanese model and actress *1996 – Ella Henderson, English singer-songwriter *1998 – Nathan Gamble, American actor Deaths *690 – Benedict Biscop, English saint, founded the Monkwearmouth–Jarrow Abbey (b. 628) *1167 – Aelred of Rievaulx, English monk and saint (b. 1110) *1321 – Marie of Brabant, Queen of France (b. 1256) *1519 – Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor (b. 1459) *1665 – Pierre de Fermat, French mathematician and lawyer (b. 1601) *1674 – Giacomo Carissimi, Italian priest and composer (b. 1605) *1700 – Marguerite Bourgeoys, French-Canadian nun and saint; founded the Congregation of Notre Dame of Montreal (b. 1620) *1732 – John Horsley, English-Scottish historian and author (b. 1685) *1735 – John Eccles, English composer (b. 1668) *1759 – Anne, Princess Royal and Princess of Orange (b. 1709) *1765 – Johann Melchior Molter, German violinist and composer (b. 1696) *1777 – Hugh Mercer, Scottish-American general and physician (b. 1726) *1778 – François Bigot, French politician (b. 1703) *1781 – Richard Challoner, English bishop (b. 1691) *1829 – Karl Wilhelm Friedrich Schlegel, German philosopher, poet, and critic (b. 1772) *1833 – Marie-Antoine Carême, French chef (b. 1784) *1834 – William Grenville, 1st Baron Grenville, English academic and politician; Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1759) *1856 – Ľudovít Štúr, Slovak philologist and politician (b. 1815) *1861 – Václav Hanka, Czech philologist and author (b. 1791) *1892 – William Reeves, Irish bishop and historian (b. 1815) *1899 – Hiram Walker, American businessman, founded Canadian Club (b. 1816) *1909 – Hermann Minkowski, Lithuanian-German mathematician and academic (b. 1864) *1911 – Andreas Papagiannakopoulos, Greek journalist, judge, and politician (b. 1845) *1916 – Georgios Theotokis, Greek lawyer and politician; 80th Prime Minister of Greece (b. 1844) *1921 – Gervase Elwes, English tenor (b. 1866) *1926 – Austin Chapman, Australian businessman and politician; 4th Australian Minister for Defence (b. 1864) *1929 – Ivar Böhling, Finnish wrestler (b. 1889) *1934 – Paul Kochanski, Polish violinist and composer (b. 1887) *1934 – Surya Sen, Bangladeshi educator and activist (b. 1894) *1938 – Oscar Florianus Bluemner, German-American painter (b. 1867) *1938 – Gösta Ekman, Swedish actor and singer (b. 1890) *1940 – Edward Smith, English lieutenant; Victoria Cross recipient (b. 1899) *1943 – Jan Campert, Dutch journalist and critic (b. 1902) *1944 – Lance C. Wade, American commander and pilot (b. 1915) *1956 – Norman Kerry, American actor (b. 1894) *1957 – Ken Wharton, English race car driver (b. 1916) *1958 – Charles Hatfield, American meteorologist (b. 1875) *1960 – Nevil Shute, English engineer and author (b. 1899) *1962 – Ariadna Tyrkova-Williams, Russian journalist and activist (b. 1869) *1965 – Lorraine Hansberry, American author, playwright, and director (b. 1936) *1971 – John Tovey, 1st Baron Tovey, English admiral (b. 1885) *1973 – Roy Franklin Nichols, American historian and academic (b. 1896) *1974 – Princess Patricia of Connaught (b. 1886) *1976 – Agatha Christie, English author and playwright (b. 1890) *1977 – Henri-Georges Clouzot, French director and screenwriter (b. 1907) *1983 – Rebop Kwaku Baah, Ghanaian drummer (b. 1944) *1983 – Nikolai Podgorny, Ukrainian engineer and politician (b. 1903) *1988 – Connie Mulder, South African politician (b. 1925) *19888 – Piero Taruffi, Italian racing driver (b. 1906) *1990 – Laurence J. Peter, Canadian-American author and educator (b. 1919) *1991 – Mary Francis Shura, American author (b. 1923) *1991 – Robert Jackson, Australian public servant and UN administrator (b. 1911) *1994 – Gustav Naan, Estonian physicist and philosopher (b. 1919) *1996 – Joachim Nitsche, German mathematician and academic (b. 1926) *1997 – Jean-Edern Hallier, French author (b. 1936) *1997 – Charles Brenton Huggins, Canadian-American physician and physiologist; Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1901) *1998 – Roger Clark, English race car driver (b. 1939) *1999 – Betty Lou Gerson, American actress (b. 1914) *1999 – Doug Wickenheiser, Canadian-American ice hockey player (b. 1961) *2000 – Marc Davis, American animator and screenwriter (b. 1913) *2000 – Bobby Phills, American basketball player (b. 1969) *2001 – Affirmed, American race horse (b. 1975) *2001 – Luiz Bonfá, Brazilian guitarist and composer (b. 1922) *2001 – William Redington Hewlett, American engineer and businessman; co-founded Hewlett-Packard (b. 1913) *2002 – Stanley Unwin, South African-English actor (b. 1911) *2002 – Cyrus Vance, American lawyer and politician; 57th U.S. Secretary of State (b. 1917) *2003 – Dean Amadon, American ornithologist and author (b. 1912) *2003 – Kinji Fukasaku, Japanese actor, director, and screenwriter (b. 1930) *2003 – Leopoldo Galtieri, Argentine general and politician; 44th President of Argentina (b. 1926) *2003 – Maurice Gibb, English singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (Bee Gees) (b. 1949) *2003 – Alan Nunn May, English physicist and spy (b. 1911) *2004 – Olga Ladyzhenskaya, Russian mathematician and academic (b. 1921) *2004 – Randy VanWarmer, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1955) *2005 – Alessia di Matteo, Italian organ transplant patient (b. 2003) *2005 – Amrish Puri, Indian actor and singer (b. 1932) *2005 – Edmund S. Valtman, Estonian-American cartoonist (b. 1914) *2006 – Faisal bin Hamad bin Isa Al Khalifa, Bahraini prince (b. 1991) *2007 – Alice Coltrane, American pianist and composer (b. 1937) *2007 – James Killen, Australian soldier, lawyer, and politician (b. 1925) *2009 – Claude Berri, French actor, director, and screenwriter (b. 1934) *2009 – Russ Conway, Canadian-American actor (b. 1913) *2009 – Arne Næss, Norwegian philosopher and academic (b. 1912) *2010 – Daniel Bensaïd, French philosopher and author (b. 1946) *2010 – Hasib Sabbagh, Palestinian businessman and philanthropist; co-founded Consolidated Contractors Company (b. 1920) *2011 – Paul Picerni, American actor (b. 1922) *2012 – MS-1, Mexican wrestler (b. 1956) *2012 – Bjørn G. Andersen, Norwegian geologist and academic (b. 1924) *2012 – Glenda Dickerson, American director, choreographer, and educator (b. 1945) *2012 – Bill Janklow, American lawyer and politician, 27th Governor of South Dakota (b. 1939) *2012 – Shiv Kumari of Kotah (b. 1916) *2012 – Charles H. Price II, American businessman and diplomat; United States Ambassador to the United Kingdom (b. 1931) *2012 – Jim Stanley, American football player and coach (b. 1935) *2013 – Ourasi, French race horse (b. 1980) *2013 – Precious Bryant, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1942) *2013 – Anna Lizaran, Spanish actress (b. 1944) *2013 – Koto Okubo, Japanese super-centenarian (b. 1897) *2013 – Eugene Patterson, American journalist and activist (b. 1923) *2014 – Alexandra Bastedo, English actress (b. 1946) *2014 – Connie Binsfeld, American educator and politician; 58th Lieutenant Governor of Michigan (b. 1924) *2014 – George Dement, American soldier, politician and businessman (b. 1922) *2014 – Tony Harding, English illustrator (b. 1942) *2014 – John Horsley, English actor (b. 1920) *2015 – Trevor Colbourn, American historian and academic (b. 1927) *2015 – Robert Gover, American journalist and author (b. 1929) *2015 – Carl Long, American baseball player (b. 1935) *2015 – Elena Obraztsova, Russian soprano and actress (b. 1939) *2015 – Inge Vermeulen, Brazilian-Dutch field hockey player (b. 1985) Holidays and observances *Christian feast day: **Aelred of Rievaulx **Benedict Biscop **Bernard of Corleone **Marguerite Bourgeoys **Tatiana **January 12 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) *Earliest day on which Lee–Jackson Day can fall while January 18 is the latest, celebrated on the Friday before Martin Luther King Day. (Commonwealth of Virginia) *Memorial Day (Turkmenistan) *National Youth Day (India) *Zanzibar Revolution Day (Tanzania) Category:Days of the year Category:January